User talk:Maggosh/Archive 3
Crap. TF2 *Poke* 00:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Weapon images Days Image Where Is that better?--Xemnas8 01:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) What else would I put in there?--Xemnas8 04:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Could I publsih it now?--Xemnas8 05:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) TKW Hello! Hello,i want to be your friend and Plz annnybubble you have pleaze. Thx. Victor Handoyo 11:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Festivus }} Cheers, mate from shitty old Blighty. --[[User:Gr8champ|'Look at me...']] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'Look at me!']] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'Do I have gum in my teeth?']] 18:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) }} O.K...-- 18:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Maggosh, I find your belief system fascinating. No, but really, this Festivus thing is the most pro thing I've seen on the wiki in a while. 21:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) A Festivus tree?! What blasphemy, there shall be an aluminum pole, that will remain unadorned. 21:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Crimbo message for you File:Gr8champChristmas.jpg --[[User:Gr8champ|'Look at me...']] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'Look at me!']] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'Do I have gum in my teeth?']] 20:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bastardo. http://i767.photobucket.com/albums/xx315/Gr8champ/NatasKaupasMerryChristmas.jpg --[[User:Gr8champ|'Look at me...']] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'Look at me!']] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'Do I have gum in my teeth?']] 14:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Rest MERRY CHRISTMAS Merry Festivus! God Bless Us, Every One! melding list Is your meld list complete? -- 22:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is, sir. maggosh 22:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Very nice, and I thank you, sah. -- 23:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It's not just about the voices. Look, I get that you are probably just doing your job as a moderator, and I respect that. But Final Mix isn't just about the voices-overs being included. It's about all of the things in the International release being updated with new features for the Japanese audiences, the voice overs are just one of those things and they are not the main selling point of the game. They are a major one, but they are not the only ones and only focusing on those implies that that is all that separates Final Mix from the other versions. :1. Please sign your posts. :2. See my latest edit summary. :maggosh 06:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Then why not combine those two sentences. I mean come on, NA and Europeon version of the game obviously includes English acting. That's the main language in those areas. And how is this for a signature. :magUser talk:OmegaWeapon13 Sockpuppeting I think I've broken your record... -- 04:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Holy shit... maggosh 15:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Space Paranoids Keyblade Textures IRC You know who you are maggosh--The Dark Master 00:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry i thought you were on irc so i sent you a message.--The Dark Master 00:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Armor of Xion Maggosh we need all images of Xion's armor in her gallery.A gallery is suppose to show all forms of a character.--The Dark Master 20:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Terranort KH3D Trailer best quality and translated I had a link on the wiki KH3D page in videos but dont know how to embed but the video I posted has translations and is 720p HD, its fine if you wanna use the one u posted tho. here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6rSwB2MdUE Ansem Ansem,Seeker of Darkness is a fake keyblade wielder.--The Dark Master 17:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, he isn't. maggosh 17:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes he is.He used a keyblade in Kingdom Hearts but iss not an actua user because he was using Riku's body.--The Dark Master 17:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :You just proved yourself wrong. He never wielded a Keyblade directly. maggosh 17:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Then he should be considered a fake keyblade wielder.The other fake keyblade wielders never wielded a keybalde directly because there keyblades where fake.--The Dark Master 17:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, no, no. He's neither real nor fake. The other fake wielders did not use a real Keyblade wielder as a medium to wield a Keyblade. Say I possessed Obama. Would that make me the President of the United States? No. maggosh 17:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Um, those guys are fake Keyblade wielders... because they wielded fake Keyblades. It's not a question of directly or indirectly. -- 17:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lets consider this if you were to possess someone you would be assuming there postion as something.However you are not really in that possesion so it is a fake role.Wich is what Ansem is in terms of a keyblade wielder.--Dark Master Um, those guys are fake Keyblade wielders... because they wielded fake Keyblades. maggosh 17:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Who is not to say the dual soul eater that Ansem wileded was not fake.Who evere heard of a double-bladed key blade anyway.How do we even know the keyblades No Heart and Armor of the Master wieleded were not fake.--The Dark Master 17:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Because the Mirage Arena battles are like data simulations. So the Keyblades they wield are simulacrum. :And you're assuming the double-ended Soul Eater isn't a form of Riku's Soul Eater. We already know Keyblades change their forms, a dozen times over. -- 18:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh why is this so diffucult.--The Dark Master 18:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Because you're making it that way. maggosh 18:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well it does not matter if I can't convinvce you or Neumanz.I can find others who share my views.If you intend to fight back go ahead.I got my wits and guns, while you two just got your wits.--The Dark Master 18:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ansem SoD did not wield the Keyblade of People's Hearts, ever, and his reason for using Riku's body was specifically because Riku was a wielder and Ansem wasn't. Dark Riku did. Dark Riku, as it turns out, is Riku, and the game even calls the KoPH "Riku's Keyblade". However, if we consider the "Soul Devourer" a Keyblade along the same lines as the Soul Eater, it could be argued that he's a Keyblade wielder. However, the Soul Eater is already extremely tenuously placed as a Keyblade, and honestly, when you start bringing in double-bladed halberds like that, it's just something that has the same motif. 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it memorized? 22:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) hey :< i dont rlly understand "userboxes" do u know how to do them? BBS/Days soundtrack Any reason you keep adding unconfirmed track titles made up by fans?— 17:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Those aren't made up. TimmyTurnersDad, a YouTube user, sent me a source he had gotten from someone on GameFAQs about the OST. I had received this message before the site was updated with the Re:coded tracks, and the ones he had received from his source were correct. Really, it can't be just a lucky guess. I screencapped the message here, here and here. maggosh 18:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh...hm. Interesting. But since we're an encyclopedia (or strive to be) we should probably wait for something that's actually citable, especially since the actual album is out in a little over a week. I won't stop you if you add them back.— 19:03, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::No, you did bring up a valid point, and I thank you for that. Say, how about you register as an editor? We'd be glad to have you. :) maggosh 19:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::ACTUALLY, IT WAS ME ALL ALONG, etc—Urutapu 22:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'LL KILL YOU DEAD CLYDE CASH maggosh 23:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) A winner is you! http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff298/erhama1995/AWinnerIsYou.png Armor of the Master Hello! I was just wondering why you deleted the Trivia for the Armor of the Master. The armor does look similar to that of a Samurai Armor. So why did you deleted it? Please reply. :"Why did you deleted it..." Boy... anyway, it was unneccesary. You don't put Design stuff in the Trivia section. maggosh 04:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, at least I know now, Thanks. Sorry to bother ya. Oh by the way, how do you get one of those Talk bubbles things? Oh and please don't call me "Boy", just call me Kol =). :I wasn't calling you "Boy", I was referring to your gum-on-shoe grammar. ;) maggosh 04:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous Get off my back! Will you stop telling me to stop! how many times do i have to tell you people!? ive already stopped because if i "Help to contribute to the wiki" ill get banned with magical wiki powers XP Ok Who asked you? Dude. i was talking to Roxas, not you, My evidence is only as loose as his, i don't know if he made that up or not. until i see some screenshots i'm not believing anyone completely. Shocked and Confused Hey, Maggosh, I get that I'm doing it wrong, but Im' looking at the other formats, and it seems to be the same to me Could you point out what I'm doing wrong? I'm sincerely trying to learn. Perhaps you could take the information I keep putting up and put it in the proper format? --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 22:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's relatively simple; something identify what type of command it is, who can meld it, ie Data-Sora, and list before what two commands and their levels required to meld the final command. maggosh 22:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think I understand, but I'm a little confused, because of the Recipe sections on Judgment triad and Zantetsuken don't seem to follow that at all. I was going by these as they both appear in the same game, and I had the information that the format displayed there would require --'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 22:24, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Those two still need to be formated correctly; Ars Solum has the correct format. maggosh 22:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, the only thing I have qualms about is that in Re:Coded, there really isn't a 'Level required', as you can combine the two at any time. What would I say for that? I mean, even the recipe for Fira and Blizzara are listed as I did--'MakutaYnotThe Code Master' No SOUP for YOU! 22:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know? }|— }}} |text= ‎ haha! I didn't know there was another wiki... hehe... ‎ }} *Clears Throat* What? me and Roxas are friends now, stop monitering our conversation, if you do that again i will consider you some kind of minor stalker.--The Guest 23:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, please don't do it again unless it's something real important, it makes me feel like im being watched. but if you must know, it's a survey that one of my friends once conducted on the internet, i dunno how to find it, i think the thread in the forum that he posted it in got deleted....i can't remember why, but then again that guy always was pretty hosile towards people he didn't know... NERO WOLFE REFERENCE FTW?!! YOU SIR HAVE MADE MY DAY -- 02:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I could say the same, dude. -- 03:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Console "articles" No, sure, go ahead and please tell me what you did and any other things I should do.--Axeken 05:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) }|herc=Sure I'll give you all of them, User:Axeken/PlayStation Portable, User:Axeken/Gameboy Advance, User:Axeken/PlayStation 2, User:Axeken/Yoko Shimomura, User:Axeken/Tetsuya Nomura. They we go, indulge.}} Sorry... }|— }}} |text= ‎ Sorry Maggosh... haha... I guess I didn't know... hehe... ‎ }} You wikia F**KER Shut you f**k up, you wikia F**KER. Stop telling me what to do bi*ch, you picec of sh*t :Ahaaha! You adorable little lunatic. 21:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::maggosh, according to Angela, "It looks like those users are both S071084." :So, (119.236.34.176), (116.48.15.11), and S071084 are all the same user. I don't feel comfortable punishing someone for activity that occurred while I was "no longer part of the wikia", but as you are a mod, whatever action you think should be done, I can carry out for you. 21:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) What he said whithout the swear words... }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= Why'd you delete my edit on the Vanitas boss page? i checked the video, what i said is true, denying it would be ridiculous, it was only a small edit, if i wrote slopily again all you had to do was correct whatever i did wrong! what is it with you people?! i don't see the point in editing here anymore! }} }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= Needless and unneccesary? that's the most ridiculous thing i ever heard, besides, the template above the page said it needed info on "The masked boy" i'm not sure what it meant so i wrote that, less says more? once again ridiculous, i think you're just bored, it's plain obvious, no one can edit here anymore, NO ONE without it being reverted, it wasn't needless or unneccesary, it was harmless, HARMLESS, you do do a good job at making people mad at you don't you, not to say i'm angry, just irritated by the fact that i cant i have almost no rights in this place, i'll tell you what's needless and unnecesary, your revert. }} }|— }|}} |line= sienna |border= sienna |border2= sienna |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= silver |textcolor2= silver |text= Spare me the lecture and give me a real answer to the question, if i don't get a valid answer by sunday i'm gonna start editing again. }} }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= Uh, what? this whole thing is about one question, why did you delete the edit i made on the vanitas boss page, it was an innocent edit, the answers that you have given to the question are not valid enough for my approval, basically, take it this way, in order to pass this, you have to find a way to destroy my "I don't see why not" }} Scar Bureaucrat rights Hi, I've had a request from KrytenKoro to give you bureaucrat rights for the wiki, as you are willing to help look after the place :) I've given you the rights, and it will be up to you and any remaining community to decide whether you remain a bureaucrat and who else should get flags. Good luck, and please let me know if you need anything -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 02:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much, Sannse. :) maggosh 03:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Talk Bubble }|— }|}} |line= deepskyblue |border= deepskyblue |border2= deepskyblue |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= white |textcolor2= white |text= Sorry, i still don't get it... it's all so complicated. }} Question Featured article staff members page thingy Hey you should check out this guy Trololololo 'cuz he changed several pages including Kingdom Hearts II and put the word penis over and over. It got changed back but I'm pretty sure this guy might do it again. Also if you need proof ask Myself 123 he's the one who fixed them.--TexikaTheWandererofFate 18:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Talk:Monstro Hi Maggosh I am new here and I have been trying to help out on some birth by sleep information on those articles please take a look at Rhythm Mixer is it okay that I uploaded those pictures like that? Raguto 10:14, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :No. I'm sorry, that's just wrong. maggosh 19:38, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Vandalized In case you havent noticed Maggosh, a few days ago your user page was vandalized, replacing yout theme song with a section insulting you. ("The truth revealed:IM GAY" it said, I believe) In its moment, I reverted it accodingly, but as you seem to haven noticed, I advice you in order for you to decided if you must take any actions on this.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :The IP has been warned. This is quite puzzling; he hasn't edited since October and those edits were quality ones. maggosh 20:45, March 18, 2011 (UTC) We could always consider it a shared IP, but still, it vandalized your page, so somenthing had to be done.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:47, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art 'Friends?' }} Was just wondering why you've deleted everything I've done on the site? ¬_¬ Kramener 18:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) User Check Hi, I am sorry to "butt in" per say, but I do know Liltrooper in my real life, and I do know she is on for the socializing part only. She like me can not get on alot. And that she isn't a good editor. May I ask will you do anything to her account? Do not tell me if you don't want to. I guess it is not my business, I am just curious. Thank you. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Art } |text=Oh! I see now. Thanks! :) }} Help me please! Hi, I made a mistake on my userpage. It's all in the little box thing that I had some info in, and it's not supposed to be. Can you fix it for me or point me in the direction where someone can..? Thank you. --Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Warning...? Wait..... there's a rule against reverting edits that an idiot user is placing???? Seriously?? 21:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Magic Articles Hiding it...?